


Live and Live and Live and Live

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, BAMF Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Immortal Tom Riddle, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, OOC, Possessive Tom Riddle, Top Tom Riddle, cute af, damn my heart, they are a cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Peverell (Harry Potter) Has been the Master of Death for nearly 2,000 years when he strolls into another dimension without noticing, well that was until Toddlermort (Creepy toddler looking thing Voldemort was before getting a body) runs into him, Hadrian decides to fix the Dark Lord, only to regret it as he connects with Tom in a way he never has. Little does he know Tom feels much the same, and would gladly spend eternity with Hadrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, Hello Toddlermort

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my most favorite fan-fic I've written, it took me two days to complete, and I couldn't love it much more. This is my first attempt at Daddy Kink, I hope I did okay. My mom caught me crying while writing the scene between Hadrian and Death (you'll know which one when you read). I had to keep stopping to wipe my eyes and cheeks, it took like... half an hour to type that emotional shit, and i'm lucky my tears didn't short circuit the computer LOL.

Hadrian was walking around Riddle Manor, he was gladly living in the coolest Manor in another dimension, It wasn’t until his late 40th life that he went to Riddle Manor, more out of curiosity than anything, but after he cleaned the place up and explored for a couple of his lives he realized that this place was awesome AS FUCK. Most of his lives no one resided here, the lives where someone did were mostly the ones where he went back in time and the actual Riddle’s lived there, in one of his lives he was a house guest for a couple months, the Riddles were equally awesome as fuck. 

He had his long black hair up in a messy bun propped at the top of his head, he was wearing his favorite pair of pajama pants, they were soft and fluffy, and screw what others thought about them being light pink with the Powerpuff Girls on them. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, his tattoos and scars were in full view. He had a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on his back, shooting a flame at the scarring from said dragon that marred his right side. Up his left arm, around the back of his shoulders, and down his right arm was a Basilisk, seemingly biting into the scar from the Basilisks tooth being lodged into him. He had a Phoenix, who looked just like Fawkes on the right side of his lower abdomen, and when it burst into flames a fire bolt would sweep its ashes into the opening to the Shrieking Shack under the whomping willow which spread across his whole torso, the branches reaching up to his neck. On the branches were what looked like gems, but in actuality they were memories of all his near death experiences, of the funniest moments he experienced, of exciting moments from all his lives. He created a spell that could embed memories into tattoo’s, and all of his had memories tied to them, the basilisk had the majority of his school years embedded in it, the phoenix had all the times he died, the dragon had the triwizard tournament in it, from all three times he participated in the event, the broom had all his experiences on brooms in it. It was his lifes story. The Gruesome, Awesome, and Just Plain Weird Adventures of the Master of Death. As he liked to call it. He has thought of publishing his journals, but he decided to wait until he found a good dimension to live in for a long while.

Hadrian was strolling down one of the corridors in the Manor, set on working on his new idea for a potion, this one let someone’s soul out of their body for a total of 5 hours, of which they could just freak people the fuck out, or spy on people, go into buildings and snoop around, etc. It is brewed sort of like the potion he made to let someone possess a body, but without the whole ‘posses’ part, just the ‘getting out of yourself’ part. He turned a corner and kept walking, he was nearly to the secret entrance to the labs when he felt someone cast a stupefy on him, of course being an all powerful immortal being it didn’t work, but this only proved to Hadrian that he wasn’t alone in his manor, without further ado he turned around and kicked whoever the fuck thought breaking into his manor was all hanky dorie. His bare foot collided with a small toddler looking thing in a floating chair, said chair tipped back from the force of his kick to the things head, and said thing fell off, just before he hit the floor Hadrian cast a spell to stop it, and floated it back to the chair because realization hit him, Voldemort.

He quickly fixed all damage he had done on the ugly Toddlermort and then stood back to look at him in shock, how is Toddlermort here?! This is a dimension without magic! He was taking a break! He was just going to spend his time creating potions no one in the right state of mind would ever use! He was going to learn how to paint! Other questions started to roll into his mind, is this his original dimension? Did he just fuck a lot of shit up? He wasn’t worried for himself, since he would be Master of Death until he chose to move on, but still, what was going on?

Toddlermort was floating through the corridors of Riddle Manor, he still remembered when he realized his father was the owner of such a nice place, of course it was muggle so it wasn’t amazing, but it was fine enough for him to recover and plan. The only people who knew of his return were that pathetic excuse for a wizard Wormtail, and Barty who had been helping him convince the ministry to do a TriWizard Tournament next year. Suddenly ahead of him some teen, littered in tattoos and wearing bright pink pants turned from a side hallway, and continued straight ahead of him. He sped up and once he was within a couple feet cast a stupify, the spell hit the dragon tattoo dead on, but the teen didn’t fall, no instead he twirled around and kicked him straight in the face, he felt the bones of the body he was in. Before he could hit the ground he was lifted and put back in the chair, and healed. 

“God DAMMIT!” Hadrian yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose, the last thing he could have wanted to do was kick the Dark Lord in the face. But here he is. Freshly kicked in the face. Voldemort. Toddlermort was a little startled at the outburst, he was about to speak and demand answers when the teen removed his hand and opened his eyes, very familiar eyes. In fact the teen looked like a less scrawny teen Harry Potter.

“POTTER!” He accused, he was actually pretty horrified, his mortal enemy is in his house, and obviously he isn’t strong enough to protect himself. Great. This is how he was going to be ended, luckily he had more Horcruxes, but still. Dying in a toddler body sitting in a floating chair by a teenager in pink pajama pants. But there was so much wrong with this situation, one being the boy look very different, older for sure from the thirteen year old who should be at Hogwarts for another couple months. Long hair, tattoos, muscular. Is this Potter? It has to be, the green eyes, the black hair. Hadrian chuckled at the scandalized tone the Dark Lord used while saying his name, while Toddlermort was having a poorly hidden freak out he mentally contacted Mort, or Death as most called him, Hadrian felt he needed a name other than Death years and years and years ago. Death told him he was back in the year he was 13, and this was not his original dimension, but one of the duplicates that have small differences, so Hadrian decided to stay and play for a while. In this dimension Sirius Black and the Marauders were never animagi, so Sirius never escapes and is definitely nuts. He looked at the small and gross looking Voldemort and sighed, catching the Dark Lord’s attention.

“We need to get you a body, I can’t take you seriously when you're Toddlermort.” He said, Voldemort seemed to recoil, but what would he have expected him to do when called Toddlermort?!? Voldemort was appalled at the name, he idly thought it was pretty clever, and if it wasn’t his body he would have found it funny, but since it is he decided he should be pissed, but then the words sunk in, this… Harry Potter? He didn’t know, he would figure out eventually, wanted him to have a body? “Luckily this place is awesome and has a ritual room upstairs, and since I am Harry Potter, sortta, my blood should suffice for this ritual. It’s not the one that needs your fathers bone, this one instead will use your Horcruxes, and don’t you even start Tom, you fucked up royally, you don’t even know how much you fucked up by creating those things, you literally gave up your emotions, memories, and magic to create those. I mean, try to remember your school days, your days at Borgin and Burkes, cant? I thought so. On top of that you have less than 20 percent of your soul left in you, you are insane. Quick to anger, forgetful, you probably don't even remember why you punished Wormtail last, you just remember doing so.” Voldemort was going to tell him no fucking way when he heard about the loss of his Horcruxes, but the brat kept talking, and as he talked he realized everything he said was true, and that was troubling. “You don’t even remember your original objectives of this war, in fact you didn’t even want a war, you had a whole plan that would have worked wonderfully, I saw it first hand a couple lives ago. You did wonders for our community. Once you reconnect with your soul you will be able to do wandless magic again, along with necromancy. You lost both those talents due to those objects.” That was another shock, he didn’t even remember he could do those until Harry mentioned it. Voldemort looked around for the first time since following Hadrian upstairs and realized that Hadrian was drawing ruins in his blood.

Hadrian finished drawing the ruins, then approached the Dark Lord and drew blood from him to write over his own, then spoke the ritual out loud so Toddlermort wasn’t lost.

“Blood of the enemy, written in stone. Covered in thy own. Souls once shared together once more, splintered for eternity nevermore. That is what you will say once we get the Horcruxes here, including me considering I’m one as well, but I’ll explain all that later, Voldemort. Okay, stan- er I’ll just hold you, I was a Horcrux so it’s safe for me to be in the circle any who, but you have to be standing someway for the ritual, I’ll suffice.” Voldemort was a little confused, but before he could get further explanation the teen had picked him up and was holding him in one arm, Hadrian flicked his wrist sending the chair from the ritual chamber, no magic could be in use while the ritual was being done.

“MORTY!” Hadrian called out, making the Dark Lord jump slightly at the sudden noise, he only jumped again as a voice was heard behind them, the voice sounded like the man's lungs were dry.

“Yes, Master?” Hadrian twirled around with a grin, and Voldemort was met with a handsome man wearing a black suit and leaning on a scythe. A fucking scythe.

“Mort, you have some questions to answer before we get to business, why did I show up here?”

“Master, your magic must have casted subconsciously, you were bored. This must be for your entertainment.” Hadrian hmmd while Voldemort tried to figure out why this strange Harry Potter had a servant named after Death… then it hit him. This was Death. As in Death Death, and he just called this strange Harry Master, Harry Potter becomes the Master of Death, at least in one realm. Salazar save him.

“That makes sense Mort… but I was just about to brew a potion! Okay, well I don’t actually have anymore questions besides, ddaayyymmmmm how did I think up that body for you? Have I seen this sexy bloke before?” Voldemort felt uncomfortable in the arms of someone who was flirting with Death, literally, Yet he had to agree Death was fairly attractive.

“This is the body of Bartholomew Ropatius Grace-Riddle. He was staying at the Manor when you were a guest in you're 56th life.” Hadrian seemed to purr while Voldemort went into shock at hearing his last name, and a little grossed with himself for thinking his relative was attractive. Hadrian must of sensed this because he looked down at Toddlermort and explained.

“He was your great great great great great great great great, you get it, uncle, he married into the family so he isn’t directly related to you, so it’s okay to ogle him. He was a very nice man. You are very uninformed of your family’s, on both sides, I will explain more later on, for Now, Mort can you get me all of his Horcruxes, from this dimension, then once we complete the ritual return them to where they once were?” 

“Of course Master.” Without moving all of the Horcruxes were placed in the circle, Nagini was fast asleep, an Hadrian cast a spell to keep it so, she didn’t need to feel the pain. Alongside her fast asleep and also staying asleep was this Harry. Voldemort had the fleeting thought of killing the boy right here and now, but yet again it seemed this Harry was ahead of him.

“Killing him would be pointless, there's a lot you don’t know yet, one being this boy has been severely manipulated. Dumbledore made up the prophecy, for reasons I’ll explain soon. So once this ritual goes into effect we will all feel pain, Harry and Nagini will sleep through it. I’ll feel it since I used to be a Horcrux, it will pull at my own soul since your soul shard merged with mine some. I’ll be fine, and we will blackout, Mort will deal with the clean up, so no worries about Harry Potter knowing anything happened. Whenever you're ready, say those lines I told you and I’ll chant the latin.”

Voldemort repeated the ritualistic rhyme and felt the pain rip through him as this Harry Potter chanted the latin, fire seemed to rip through his veins along with shards of glass, every bone seemed to break, his skin felt like lava, then it all went black, the last thing he saw was himself falling in the arms of the teenaged Harry as he collapsed. 

Tom opened gained back consciousness slowly, his body no longer in pain but very stiff. He shifted slightly, to test if he was able to move, but instead realized he had his head on something warm and solid, and that his body, which was very naked, was pretty much on top of this thing. He cracked an eye open and realized to his utter embarrassment he was on top of Harry Potter. As he looked at the situation from what he thought others would see he blushed, which made him blush harder because Dark Lords do NOT blush. He sat up and off of the unconscious teen, blushing more as he felt an arm slip off him. He quickly summoned a pair of robes and dressed, getting his embarrassment under control, it was just a very long time since he felt embarrassed. 

He heard a quiet groan and looked over to see Harry slap an arm over his eyes and grumble before sitting up and stretching, then looked over with a grin, he blushed again and scowled as Harry whistled and looked him up and down.

“Hey Tom! Welcome back.” He said cheekily as he stood. “SO there are side affects to this ritual, one happening currently as far as I can see with you blushing.” Tom glared and blushed harder, Hadrian inwardly cooed at the cute flush. “That is to be expected for the next couple days, since you are unused to emotion when you feel them you can go one of two ways, one being you really feel them, you get very sad, very happy, very embarrassed, two being you have no fucking idea what you are feeling. You will just have to figure out what that emotion is by seeing what caused it, and plausible reasons for the feeling.” Tom nodded his understanding, he felt so different, and honestly was pissed at himself for what he did, he realizes now that he really did fuck up. He was too tired to really ponder on it further. “Let’s get you to bed, I’m assuming you use the main suite, I’ll take the guest one since I’m sure you wouldn’t be ready to share quarters with me.” He winked with a grin, that turned into a smirk as Tom blushed.

“Bloody body, I blush as easily as a 13 year old Hufflepuff girl. You could talk about italian cuisine and I’d blush like you’d shown me porn.” Tom huffed, then blushed at what he said, Hadrian started laughing, clutching his side because he never expected Tom to have real humor, who would have known? 

“Merlin, I never thought I’d hear the Dark Lord make a joke, nevertheless say ‘porn’. This could be more interesting than I thought. Come on then.” Before Tom could protest Hadrian gripped his shoulder and shadowed him to the bedroom, directly on the bed. Tom blushed again then groaned and covered his face, Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s to be expected Tom. I can’t hold it over your head, plus you look so pretty all flushed for me.” He purred, making Tom both aroused, which never happened to him, even as a teen, and embarrassed, both attributed to the flush that covered most of his body. 

“Sod off, Potter!” 

“Gods don’t call me Potter, or Harry for the matter. I’ve gone by Hadrian Peverell for a little over 250 years.”

“You're over 250 years old?” Tom asked skeptically.

“Yes, I’m most definitely over 250 years old.” He chuckled.

“How old are you?” Tom asked as he laid back and pulled the blanket over himself, Hadrian handed him his wand which he gratefully put on his night stand.

“Don’t be rude Tom, my age is of no worry to you.” Harry said with an over exaggerated glare, standing up and smirking as he left the room and headed to his own to sleep.

 

Tom stood in the kitchen doorway watching as Hadrian cooked with the elves, he found the situation very strange, and a little funny to watch as Hadrian told them to stop cooking, or to leave and they would deny him, telling him it was there jobs. 

“Fine! Make a couple deserts. If you touch the meal at all I will give you each a sock!” All the elves eyes widened and they scurried away to do as told, and Harry chuckled.

“How come socks scare them?” Tom asked, startling Harry slightly, who just grinned and continued stirring the sauce.

“If a Master gives them an article of clothing they are released from working, lots believe that would be a dream come true, to be set free, but House Elves need a Master to live, and they find great joy from working for people, if given a sock it’s not just a sign of freedom, but they take it as them failing their duties and being a bad worker, they can even be shunned by other elves for it. I was kind of a dick to threaten them, but they were grating on my nerves, and trying to touch my sauce! Bloody elves.” He grumbled the last part to himself, a laugh surprised Tom as it slipped him. He covered his mouth with a horrified look, which caused Harry to burst out laughing. “Oh my gods, that had to be the cutest thing I’ve seen, you scared yourself with your own laugh.”

“I am not cute, and of course it scared me, I haven’t laughed since I was 15. It startled me.” He defended. “What are you cooking?” he drawled.

“I felt like spaghetti. Haven’t had it in ages.”

“Where did you learn to cook?”

“I’ve been cooking since I was 4 years old, my Aunt and Uncle were pretty abusive, made me cook all the meals then eat it while I had a piece of bread and a glass of water.” Tom stared at him incredulously. 

“You're lying.”

“Not in the slightest, that was the least of what they did. I can show you when the summer comes around, I’ll bring you to Harry Potters house. Dumbledore has been paying the muggles, his aunt and uncle, to beat and starve him into submission so that when he came and showed Potter the magical world he would look up to the grandfatherly man and be loyal. For the last 6 years he has been feeding him personality potions to assure he be a certain way, and he will use compulsions and imperios to make him do nearly everything he does. Horrible man. He will be oh so fun to tear down.” Hadrian mused. Tom stood in shock, anger flaring up in him.

“That bloody old fucker! I will skin him alive and use him for potion ingredients!” Tom said, venom dripping from his words, Hadrian stood stock still a little shocked with the outburst, before he remembered the man's emotions being in wack. “He is a bloody old and perverted sadist.” He huffed at the end.

“Sketti’s done, go sit I’ll bring you a plate Ed Gein.” Hadrian said mockingly, to his surprise Tom just raised an eyebrow and replied cheekily.

“I wasn’t planning on using his skin for upholstery, but know you mention it his skin would be a lovely addition to my throne.” Then left for the dining room with Hadrian's laughter following him. 

“So, do you still plan to use the TriWizard Tournament to kidnap me and steal my blood to recreate an ugly snake-faced body?” They had been eating in comfortable silence for a while, the only noise coming from the silverware and eating such a messy food. 

“...” Tom actually forgot about his plan for a little while, he no longer needed the… wait what? “Did you just say ‘Snake-faced’?” Hadrian put down his silverware and wiped his face on a napkin.

“Oh, so you had Barty polyjuiced as our DADA professor, by the way you will get rid of that bloody curse, I learned shit from school and I was expected to kill you, which I did, sorry not sorry, but anyway, I was winning the tournament against the older students, and we were on the third task which was the maze to retrieve the cup, you had Barty turn it into a portkey to the graveyard, I appeared at your father's grave with a boy who grabbed the cup with me, he ended up being killed by Wormtail at your demand, but you tied me up, stole my blood, did the ritual and came out of the cauldron buck-naked and all pale and tall with like clear skin, no nose, I can show you the memory, but you just stood there and felt yourself up in front of me, it was a strange day.” Hadrian took a bite, swallowed then continued. “I have all of the Tournament in my tattoo, along with the memories of when I did the tournament in other lives.”

“You have memories in your tattoos?” Hadrian spent the rest of their meal explaining his tattoos and talking about a couple of the memories. That night Hadrian showed him the majority of his tattoos, the only ones he didn’t show were all of the ones with the basilisk, considering he had gone to Hogwarts many times, and his deaths, he explained to Tom that they included the afterlife and it was just not right to show someone that. 

It was nearly two months later, Hadrian had showed Tom all the secrets of the Riddle Manor, and explained that he was actually a pureblood, but his father was a squib, and the last of the Riddles beside himself. Tom had called Wormtail to him, and let Hadrian have his fun, it was both arousing and terrifying to watch Hadrian torture and kill the fat and twitchy man. He had erased all memories from Barty, and planted new ones where he had escaped Azkaban and moved to Russia. They had spent a long time making plans, and since Tom was newly 25 years old they realized Tom could go through with his original plan of influencing the ministry by being in it. He was now Phinnaeus Serpentarius Slytherin. Hadrian thought of his name due to its origin where it is believed to come from an egyptian word meaning ‘serpent mouth’, he would be an ancestor to Salazar’s sister, Cassandra Slytherin, Phinnaeus is born from a squib and witch, his parents died when he was young and he was brought to an orphanage where he was raised, he went to one of the lesser known magical schools in America, he moved here and was privately tutored when he was emancipated at 15, to explain his non-american accent. 

Hadrian had finally convinced the ex-Dark Lord to go with him to the alleys, where they would both get to test their new glamours, which were applied by Hadrian, so cannot be removed by anyone but him and Death. Hadrian changed his face shape to resemble the Peverell line and changed his eye color to Hazel, while Tom- now Phinnaeus changed his face shape into that of a more direct descendant of the Slytherin line, and changed his red eyes (which strangely stayed after the ritual) To honey brown, his hair was to his shoulders which would help with not looking like his old self. Hadrian had his hair loose, and Tom was shocked that it reached down to his hips in wavy black locks. 

“I need to stop at the apothecary, they just had a shipment of dragon liver- such a wonderful thing.” Hadrian had grabbed Phinnaeus wrist and pulled him into the store that was relatively empty beside a few customers. “Not many people use dragon liver in their potions, since it can easily be substituted by Lizard Skrewt, but the problem with that is the Skrewt have significantly less magic, which won’t affect the potions they’re used in, but with the ones I’ve been making, the magical property of the Dragon’s Liver is what activates and complements that of the Basilisk’s tongue!” Tom rolled his eyes fondly at Hadrian as he babbled on about his potion, Hadrian was inspecting the third Dragon Liver he had examined so far, only to huff and put it back.

“Is there something specific you're looking for in the Liver Hadrian?” Hadrian scoffed and turned to answer but someone else beat him to it.

“I believe he is looking at the damage done to the artery.” was said in a familiar drawl, Hadrian looked towards the voice and was met with a sight he hadn’t seen in years! Severus Snape. Hadrian made himself blush and stutter a little before replying.

“Y-yes I was. If the artery on the liver is damaged sometimes it means that the Dragon was sick, which can effect the potion minutely.” Hadrian said wringing his hands lightly.

“Severus Snape.” Severus said, offering his hand, he was walking around looking for the Dragon Livers when he heard someone rambling about the importance of Dragon Liver, and how it compares to its substitute, when he saw it was a boy who couldn’t be more than 16 he was impressed.

“Hadrian Peverell, and this is Phinnaeus Slytherin. Sorry if I was too loud.” Severus hid his shock at the believed to be dead blood lines, and shook Phinnaeus hand. 

“No need for apologies, it’s surprising to see someone so… young have admirable knowledge in potions.” Hadrian hid his eye-roll, he aged himself to what he would look like at twenty, but even then he looks far younger than that.

“I’m actually 19, my appearance is very misleading.” Severus looked at him skeptically, he didn’t look 19… 

“What potion do you plan on making with Dragon Liver?” Hadrian blushed again and averted his eyes as he answered.

“It’s one of my own, I haven’t brewed it in a couple years so when I heard their was a shipment of Dragon Liver I just had to come.” Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Phinnaeus who was smiling at Hadrian like a proud parent.

“It was an amazing potion, I was his tutor for most of his subjects, potions was one, he brewed it for an assignment.” Phinnaeus added, Hadrian looked up and gave a small smile, to anyone else would look like a shy smile, but to Tom he could see the hints of a smirk and mirth in his eyes. Hadrian looked away and blushed before clearing his throat. Severus watched the interaction in curiosity, and amusement, it appeared the young man had a crush on his teacher. Severus smirked at Hadrian knowingly, inwardly Hadrian was laughing like a maniac because he was coming across perfectly, but outwardly he blushed more.

“Well, I’ve found one that is acceptable, this one isn’t all that damaged either, here.” He handed another to Severus who took it with a grateful nod. “We’ve more shopping to do before heading home, it was a pleasure to meet you Severus.”

“Perhaps we will meet again.” he nodded to each of the men as they left the shop. Hadrian waited until they turned into Knockturn to laugh, clutching at a chuckling Riddle.

“Oh gods! I’ve never acted so innocent in my life. This is great.” Tom scoffed at the ‘innocent’ comment, just wait and see how he tortures people and say that again. “And better yet he thinks I have a little student crush on you.” Tom smirked, ever glad his emotions have calmed and he no longer blushes every second.

“Yes, I saw you playing at that, is there a reason for said crush portrayal?” He drawled as he opened a door for Hadrian, they decided to go and get some books on necromancy for Tom to get acquainted with his skill.

“Of course, this way when we shag there’s a little background footing for us.” Tom couldn’t help the blush at that line, and glared at Hadrian who was pretending he said nothing.

“Who said we are going to shag?” He drawled, keeping his voice calm, inwardly he was getting an image of Hadrian spread out on his silk sheets, panting and moaning as sweat glistened on his skin, his muscles shifting as his back arches and he shou-

“Hmm. True. I guess I could go out and find some random bloke with a nice arse and good package and let him pound me into oblivion. Ah, hello, sorry you had to hear that. Do you have any tomes for sale?” the shop owner had walked up halfway through Hadrian’s little speech, and was smirking and looking him up and down hungrily. He was in his late twenties with short chestnut brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His shirt was tight revealing a muscular body, and he stood nearly a foot over Hadrian, and was about two inches taller than Tom. 

“We have a shelf, right over there, on necromancy and other related things.” He answered, his voice deep and husky, Hadrian smiled coyly and then turned to Tom.

“Phinnaeus, you can get as many as you want, we have enough empty space for it anywho.” Hadrian was very obviously dismissing him, so Tom nodded and approached the shelf of books that was just out of hearing distance. He walked around the shelf so he could watch through the open space as Hadrian and the bloke spoke.

“Jeremiah.” The man offered, stepping closer and offering his hand, Hadrian made himself blush slightly as he took the hand, he had been flirting with Tom for nearly three weeks straight, he knew Tom was attracted to him, but he was so bloody stubborn, so if he used jealousy and this bloke to speed things up, well that was fine with him.

“Hadrian.” Jeremiah took his hand lightly and kissed the knuckles, Hadrian chuckled at the display as he retrieved his hand.

“A charmer. Just my luck.” He joked, Jeremiah smirked as he once again looked him over, he was a very pretty boy, petite, and feminine. Jeremiah was usually the type to find someone more masculine, but this boy, Hadrian, was just too hot to pass up, long black hair, lithe body, and blushed so pretty. He became so much hotter when Jeremiah approached, thinking he would have to lay it on thick, only to hear Hadrian talking about being ‘pound into oblivian’ by some random bloke. Perfect. 

“So, ‘pound into oblivion’ huh?” He asked with a playful grin, Hadrian blushed crimson, of course on purpose, and put his face into his palms with a groan. His hair falling like a curtain. Jeremiah could tell this pretty boy blushed all the way down, all he could imagine was how he would look flushed under him. 

Tom watched as Hadrian and this man talked, feeling… what was it? It took him until the man gently removed Hadrian's hands, and tilted his head up by gently placing his fingers on Hadrian's chin. Jealousy. No one, and Tom meant no one can touch what’s his. His? Did he just say Hadrian was his? He watched, and could feel his face flush with anger as the bloke bent down until his ear brushed Hadrians and whisper. No. Hadrian was his. He put up his mental shields, and waited until his face was cooled down and masked his emotions as he floated a stack of books to the front desk, then approached his Hadrian and the man who was now nearly pressed against Hadrian.

“Hadrian, I know you said you’d shag some random bloke if i didn’t, but I thought you’d give me longer than 10 minutes,” He said playfully, smirking as he saw Hadrian smirk then school his face into an innocent one. Jeremiah was a little confused as he saw a smirk curl those lips, and the previous blush disappear, then an innocent look take his face.

“Well, someone wanted books on dead people instead of me, not my fault you're a necrophiliac.” He shot back. Jeremiah had stepped back slightly as the conversation happened.

“Hmm, well nothing feels quite the same as a cold corpse that does everything I say.” He said back with a contemplative look. Hadrian snorted before mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Ed Gein’. Hadrian stepped forward and stood on his tip toes to whisper into Tom’s ear.

“I can listen just as well, my lord.” before walking up to the counter and paying for the books, Jeremiah was a little pissed, because he realized that Hadrian was only playing with him to get his boyfriend’s attention, he watched with an angry huff as Tom took Hadrian by the waist and apparated them from the store.


	2. for eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when I cried, end of this chapter. I read it over and I think i may have just been too 'in character' because I didn't feel my heart breaking into millions of pieces, but im also a girl so perhaps i'm just emotional. Hmm.

Hadrian was grinning like a lune as Tom apparated them into the library, dropping the books and turning around to Hadrian. Tom gripped Hadrian by the hips and forced the smaller man against him, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Hadrian went on his tip toes as he wrapped his arms around the tallers neck, opening his mouth and moaning as his mouth was assaulted by Toms. Mapping every inch of his mouth, dragging across his own tongue, along the rough of his mouth, by the time they broke for air Hadrian’s knees were weak, his arms were still around his neck as Tom started pushing open mouthed kisses to his neck, then at the juncture bit down hard, breaking skin, he half expected Hadrian to protest, but to his ever growing delight Hadrian cried out ending with a keen, and pushing his hips against Tom as lapped at the wound.

Tom pushed him back into the wall with a thud, making Hadrian moan and lean forward for a heated kiss. He felt Hadrian's hands running up his abdomen and groaned into his mouth as his warm fingers brushed his nipples. Hadrian smirked against his lips and wandlessly removed both of their shirts before seperating and leaning down and pulling one of Tom’s perked nipples into his mouth. He moaned and gripped Hadrian’s thigh, tugging the leg up and around his hips, relieved as Hadrian hopped up, wrapping his legs around him and kissing him again as his hands explored the others chest. 

“A-are you ready- oh gods- to share your quarters with me now?” Hadrian breathed out as Tom pulled his hair back, exposing Hadrian’s neck and sucking at his adam's apple. Tom pulled back and apparated them to his room before walking over to the bed and crawling on his knees towards the middle while Hadrian was still wrapped around him. 

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out.” He growled as he dropped Hadrian onto the bed and looked down at his prize. Hadrian’s black hair was splayed around him, his cheeks and chest flushed pink with arousal, his chest falling and rising, making the branches of the whomping willow move. “So beautiful.” He whispered as he dragged his fingers up Hadrian’s clad thigh, smirking as he immediately parted his legs for him. Tom waved his hand and vanished the rest of Hadrian’s clothes, chuckling as Hadrian squeaked, Tom leaned forward, making sure not to let any part of him touch the exposed body below and whispered huskily. “All mine.” Hadrian keened and arched his back, moaning in frustration as his hard length met cloth.

Tom pushed his hips down and leaned forward to suck and lap at an erect nipple, getting more enthusiastic as the moans and panting increased. He would make his Hadrian beg. He sucked, licked, bit, and touched every inch of Hadrian, well every inch besides the 7 inches of weeping cock. 

“Please, pleasepleaseplease.” Was pretty much all Hadrian had been chanting for the last three minutes, trying to arch and grind even as his hips were held to the bed. Tom thought he had let Hadrian beg enough.

“Please what my Hadrian?” Harry moaned loudly in relief at finally being spoken to, he needed Tom to do something. 

“Anything, gods please just do something, more, I need more!” He rushed out, he could feel his pre-cum dripping from the head of his dick on to his abdomen, and down his cock. “Pleasepleasepleple-” He started chanting quietly again, Tom chuckled and backed down Hadrian’s body, kissing and licking his way down, yet again skipping the hard member.

“On your stomach.” He ordered, and felt his prick twitch and drip as Hadrian flipped over in half a second flat. He really did follow orders like he said. This could be fun. “I want your arse in the air.” Hadrian kept his head and chest on the bed as he lifted his back end into the air, drawing his knees under him. He pushed back into the palm that rested on his cheek, Tom watched in fascination as Hadrian pushed into his hand when he only placed it on him. He brought up his other hand and placed it on the opposite globe and started messaging at the flesh, Hadrian wiggled his hips, hoping, no praying the hand would move closer to his entrance, but instead he got a firm slap for attempting, his cock jumped at the pain, and he moaned wantonly, gripping the sheets until his knuckles went white.

Tom knew what Hadrian was trying to do as he wiggled his hips, it brought him immense pleasure, but he couldn’t allow that kind of behavior, so without thinking much he spanked him, and moaned as he heard Hadrian moan loud and needily, gods he was perfect.

“Mmm.” Tom hummed as he leaned forward, draping himself across Hadrian’s back, trying not to cum as Hadrian pushed firmly against his straining dick. “Is the Gryffindor Golden Boy a Masochist?” he wasn’t expecting an answer, but it seemed Hadrian didn’t know this. Hadrian had lost all coherent thought what seemed like hours ago when Tom started mapping his body, all he wanted to do was please him so he could get rewarded, and don’t seemed shocked, Hadrian is a good little submissive, he had a dominant in one of his early lives so he was well trained, so when he heard a question he didn’t think twice about answering truthfully. He was pretty sure he was going to die from sexual frustration, of course he answered the damn question.

“Yes yes yes, I’m a masochist, your little masochist.” He babbled out, grinding into the clad crotch pressed against him, he moaned as he felt the hardened flesh twitch against him. Tom was not expecting such a pretty reply, and hearing Hadrian say ‘your little masochist’ hot as fuck. 

He removed all contact from Hadrian, who literally sobbed, trying to figure out what he did wrong, he answered the question damn it! Before he could start apologizing for whatever the fuck he did he felt himself being spread open and a warm wet pressure drag across it.

“YES!” He cried out, Tom smirked against the twitching hole and started to drag his tongue over the pink bud in slow wide movements, holding Hadrian's hips to keep him from moving. He stiffened his tongue and pulled Hadrian’s hips against his face as he penetrated the opening with his tongue, fucking the tightness open. Hadrian was in heaven, but he wanted to cum, don’t get him wrong, he could totally cum right here and know, but he fell into his submissive mind-set long ago, and wouldn’t cum until he got permission, without thinking about what he was saying he started babbling. 

“Please let me cum Daddy, please please please, I’ll be good.” Tom froze for a second at hearing ‘Daddy’, not that it shocked him enough to make him stop eating his perfect little hole, but because he nearly came from the name. He didn’t even think something like that could turn him on, he knew that Hadrian had fallen into some sort of mind-set when he stopped trying to move, and when he answered the question, know he realized that the mind-set was fetish based, whether it was a daddy, submissive, or age-play one he didn’t know, but he was sure he could find it very pleasurable if he took his dicks say in it, so he took one last wide lick of the fluttering hole before saying in a calm voice.

“Of course Sweetheart, you did so well for Daddy.” Hadrian sobbed and cried out as he shot his seed across his chest, the warm white liquid dripping down towards his face since he was still bent forward. He felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, and felt his cock start to harden again. Tom watched in fascination as the white spurts hit Hadrian, he started to rub his back soothingly as he watched Hadrian sob in relief, he felt a tiny guilty for making Hadrian wait nearly 20 min, he didn’t know he wouldn’t come without permission, but that was something he liked, when he had been with men, usually strangers from france or a muggle (Before he was totally lost) he told them they would need permission, he didn’t do this with Hadrian so he expected him just to cum, the fact he was trained enough to hold off so long? Hot. Just simply hot.

He felt Hadrian pushing back into him, and moaned at the friction to his aching member, he nearly forgot about himself, he looked down at Hadrian and moaned again as he saw Hadrian's spent dick already at half mast. 

“Want more Sweetheart?” He asked, marveling as Hadrian’s cock hardened near instantly at the endearment. Hadrian was still gone in his own little world that consisted of his empty hole, and his daddy’s dick, so he whined and pushed back again. He heard a deep chuckle and left from the fog enough to remember he was with Tom. As in the Dark Lord. As in he had called the Dark Lord ‘Daddy’. He was about to be totally horrified and embarrassed when he remembered that Tom played along, that Tom called him ‘Sweetheart’ instead of princess like his last Dom, which was nearly 500 years ago, yeah, long time, and he soooo preferred Sweetheart. He wasn’t a girl. He moaned loudly as suddenly he was pushing against naked flesh. “Is this what you want? Daddy’s cock?” Tom asked, getting lost in the moment as well, thrusting into Hadrian as he asked.

“Yes yes yes! I want Daddy’s cock, need to be filled, please!” 

“Should Daddy prepare you?” He asked, honestly curious, he assumed no considering both Hadrian being a masochist, and with how needy he seemed to be. Hadrian thought he was fucking nuts if he thought he would wait long enough.

“Hell no!” Hadrian said in a voice that seemed to ask if Tom was retarded. Tom chuckled, at least Hadrian was still himself. He brushed his finger along the fluttering hole and murmured a lubrication charm, and smirked as Hadrian shivered at the cold and wet feeling, he lined up and without any further warning shoved in, Hadrian cried out and pushed back, nearly cumming right then when he felt the delicious stretch, the way his walls cried from the intrusion, feeling so full. Tom started at a steady pace, thinking about Hadrian’s flushed face and arching back made him realize he would rather see it for himself, he pulled out, and Hadrian whined and pushed back again.

“On your back.” Tom ordered, watching as Hadrian plopped on the bed heavily, most likely still tired from his first orgasm, and rolled over, his brilliant green eyes looking up at him, he dropped both of their glamours when they got into the room, Hadrian looked up pleadingly, his lip sticking out in a pout. “What’s wrong Sweetheart?” He murmured, lowering himself over the warm body, Hadrian moaned at the name, his eyes fluttering shut as Tom leaned in and kissed him heatedly. He wrapped his leg around Tom and lifted his hips, their hard members sliding together, making both moan into each other.

“Please! Need it, pleasepleaseplease.” Hadrian started begging against his lips, Tom wanted to hear Hadrian call him daddy again.

“Please who?” He whispered into Hadrian's ear, loving as his partners whole body shivered at the moist breath.

“Daddy! Please Daddy” He shouted out, blushing as he saw the satisfied smirk, but Hadrian’s face soon scrunched up, his mouth hanging open in a ‘o’ as Tom drove into him deep, hitting his prostate straight on, and continuing the previous pace. “Harder!” and Tom could only comply, hesitantly at first, but at the blissed out face, and the pretty pink flush he could only go harder and harder until the bed was banging into the wall, and Hadrian was crying out and clawing at his back, arching against the satin sheets. Hadrian had been incoherently babbling for a good while, in many different languages when Tom decided he could cum, so he slowed down and leaned over, he could feel Hadrian's cock against his stomach twitching, and hissed in parseltongue.

::Your such a good boy, you can cum now Sweetheart:: and with that Hadrian's back arched up, his hands clutching at Tom's arms as he cried out loudly.

::TOM:: and the combination of hearing his name shouted in Parsel, and the feeling of Hadrian clamping around him so tight had him cumming just as hard, and yelling Hadrian's name just as loud. Tom feel down next to him, still connected, as the both caught their breath, Hadrian had an arm thrown over his eyes, it took a good five minutes to get their heartbeats and breathing slowed down, and by then Hadrian was curled into Tom’s side.

“Daddy?” Questioned Tom, He watched as Hadrian turned dark red, groaned and covered his face.

“I can’t believe I called the Dark Lord ‘Daddy’” He mumbled behind his hands, Tom chuckled, then laughed because, yeah, Harry Potter just called the Dark Lord ‘Daddy’ in the throws of passion. 

“So, is it a Daddy kink? Dom/Sub? Age-play?” Tom asked, hoping to get some answers, Hadrian groaned louder and turned away from Tom.

“Not, age-play per-say, I guess a mix of all three? I have a thing for praise, so that would be an aspect of age-play, but I’m submissive and the whole daddy thing.” Tom rolled Hadrian over and gave him a serious look.

“I have a Daddy kink.” He said in a very serious tone, then Hadrian snorted and Tom chuckled, “I didn’t know it, but hearing you say it so wantonly… Well…”

“Did little lord like it?” Hadrian said with a smirk, dragging his hand lightly around the shape of Toms flaccid member. Tom looked at him incredulously.

“You did not name my dick ‘Little Lord’”

“It was such a perfect name!” Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed Hadrian's wandering hands and brought them up to his chest, and he closed his eyes. “It’s like, 3 pm Tom you can’t seriously be going to sleep?”

“I don’t know about you but it has been a long time since I’ve done that.” He murmured, feeling tired. Hadrian scooted closer to Tom with a smirk.

“About 500 years since I’ve had sex.” Tom’s eyes flew open and he looked at Hadrian in shock, Hadrian glared lightly and replied “You can’t even judge me for it! I’m nearly 2,000 years old, sleeping with anyone under the age of 60 just seems wrong, and everyone above it looks old and I just can’t. Main reason why I’ve been working so hard to snag you is because you're not only above 60, but hot as fuck.” Tom sat up and looked at him in shock.

“You’re 2,000 years old?” Hadrian visibly bristled.

“No, I’m 1,734 this year,” He studied Tom’s face before sitting up and curling in on himself slightly. “That’s not a problem… is it?” Tom came out of his shock and scooted towards Hadrian, and wrapped an arm around him.

“Of course not, I was just astounded! I can’t even begin to think of what you did in all that time! That's so long.” Hadrian slapped his arm.

“That is not long Tom.” Tom chuckled and closed his eyes again. “But, I guess a nap could be beneficial.” Tom smiled softly as he felt Hadrian cuddle closer. He wasn’t shocked at his age, he knew that Hadrian had to be alive for much longer than he has, he was more in shock of what he realized upon hearing this, 500 years of celibacy? Just because of your morals? He honestly would feel the same, if Hadrian had only been 17 like he appeared he would have never done this, and that's just under 60 years. His life must have been so lonely… Voldemort spent so long scared of death, wanting immortality, but now he met someone who was… well he realized he couldn’t do that, not without someone else. Suddenly he had this idea of him and Hadrian living for eternity together, he could do that, he could live forever as long as he had someone, and that idea scared him because he just thought about him and Hadrian living together, being together, for eternity. Could he ever do that? Hadrian would one day leave, like he did all those other lives, he wouldn’t want to stay with him, he would have to spend his time with Hadrian now while he could, his last thoughts before he fell asleep were of the day that Hadrian would leave, of him growing too old to still appeal to the young Master of Death, of watching Hadrian's tears roll down his face as Tom took his last breath.

Hadrian woke up first, and looked over at the sleeping man beside him, his peaceful face, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. Tom Riddle was like no other, he was cruel, smart, and funny. He was caring to someone he trusted, he knew when to talk and when not to, he found Hadrian’s rambling soothing. He only planned to stay for long enough to be entertained, to play a little, to set it up so Tom would win, but now he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave. Yet, staying would hurt so much more, Tom would only grow older, and no longer feel comfortable with a child-esk man, he would no longer find his hyperness adorable, he would eventually die, and strangely, after only a couple months he knew it would hurt to watch Tom die. He has seen many die, his own children, his friends from so many lives, his husband he had in his second life, but if Tom weren’t to wake up right know, he would feel a lot of pain. He realized he was crying, and just needed a moment to breath, so he slipt out from Toms hold and went out onto the balcony, the sky was starting to set, he guessed it was around 8 pm with how low the sun was getting, he whipped at his eyes as he kept thinking of more and more things and reasons why he couldn’t stay when he felt a freezing cold hand on his cheek.

“Mort.” He said in a broken voice, turning towards his only companion for the last 2,000 years and hugged him. Death wrapped his arms around his Master, he could feel and hear his Masters rough feelings, He knew his Master was lonely, the last Master they had gave up after 500 years, they couldn’t deal with the isolation, but this Master was different, he was raised in isolation, found the greatness in knowledge, of what he could learn and do with all his time, but Death knew this was coming. He came down with an idea. It wasn’t heard of, but there was never rules written for the Master of Death.

“Master, you're lonely, aren't you?”

“Yes Mort, very.”

“Will you give in?” Hadrian pulled back and looked at Mort shocked.

“No Mort, this life is one I plan to live for a long time yet, it’s just hard. I didn’t think that by staying here I would… well for a lack of a better term fall in love, it’s never happened, this feeling. Even with my husband, I came into the relationship knowing that I’d be lying the whole time, using aging potions, I knew he would die eventually and kept an emotional distance. When I told him the truth he looked so betrayed, and I knew I couldn’t do that to someone again, then Tom caught me, recognized me as Harry Potter, so I realized him knowing the truth would only bring me entertainment, and the break I wanted where i didn’t lie constantly, then he had to be bloody perfect. Bloody Dark Lord.” Hadrian backed up and looked out over the small town. “It’s hard Mort, it always had been, never relating to those who appear my age because they’ve never experienced what I have, even my first life I was introduced to the pain of the world far before my peers. I’ve never connected with anyone the way I have with Tom, he’s been through abuse, starvation, he’s done things to be proud of, and things he equally regrets. He-” Hadrian’s voice broke and he started to cry again. Death came up next to him and spoke.

“Master, there is a way. You can make him Immortal, the Death Magic done on you to keep you young, and seemingly alive can be done on others, since you are Master of Death, you can appoint someone to work with you, there are no set rules Master.” Hadrian looked hopeful for a moment before his face seemed to fall and break like glass.

“Death, I could never do that to Tom, I could never damn him with this, and he would never want to spend his lifes with me. I can’t ask him to spend eternity, I wouldn’t want him to feel like he had to. Of course he could get out of it, I assume to the afterlife like me on command, but what if he felt he was abandoning me? He would be giving up not only his life, but even in afterlife I will have duties as Master… I can’t do that to him.” Hadrian broke off into a sob, and felt a pair of arms wrap around him again, he buried himself into the warm chest, and promptly froze at the realization it was a warm not cold like Morts. He pulled back slowly and looked up into blood red eyes. Tom cupped his cheek, dragging his thumb over his cheekbone and casting a wandless and silent drying charm, but the tears kept coming.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” but that seemed to only make Hadrian cry harder, because it wasn’t okay. This wasn’t okay, why did he have to stay? Look what he did! He didn’t want Tom to do anything for him out of pity. He pulled away and wiped his face, noticing Death left probably to give them space. He turned away and looked out at the grounds.

“How long have you been listening Riddle.” Tom didn’t let the name hurt him, he knew that Hadrian needed the distance right now.

“Since Death told you his idea, Do you know what I was thinking about when I was falling asleep?” Tom asked quietly, Hadrian shook his head, and wiped at his face again as more tears escaped. “When you told me your age, I wasn’t shocked at the number, but at what it entailed. When I had you in my arms all I could think about was how hard it must be, living life after life with no one who could possibly understand, being celibate because you kept your morals, even after hundreds of years. That lead me to the fact that one day you’d leave me, or that I’d grow old and you would no longer find me attractive, that if you stayed long enough I’d have to watch you watch me die, and I couldn’t do that to you. So I settled before I fell asleep to spend every moment with you I could. Then I realized that that's what I wanted, immortality, and I realized I could never do that alone, living over and over, watching everyone around me age and disappear, I couldn’t do that alone. I’d need one constant, and when I thought of that all I could imagine was you and me, going through so many different and interesting lives, playing around, learning, exploring, discovering, fighting over something only to realize that compared to everything else we had experience, our fight was silly… and I realized then that I could do it, with you.” Hadrian had long since turned towards him, tears falling faster and faster down his face, his hands clutched tightly at his side.

“I’d say you're lying about this but I can see lies… why were you thinking about that? That’s kind of depressing for post coital.” Hadrian said watery, Tom chuckled, and wiped at a tear he failed to notice off his own face.

“That wasn’t just sex for me Hadrian, I don't know, you gave me all these emotions and I guess they clung to you, I’ve never… felt much Hadrian, in all honesty I settled for being alone a long time ago, I didn’t think anyone would be okay with a sadistic serial killer who has trouble understanding emotions, but you come along and when you get angry you explain clearly why, and you express things to me so I don’t have to work it out, you know I’m a killer, bloody hell I killed your parents but you still see me, as a whole. Laying with you after didn’t feel like the other men and women I’ve laid with, usually I felt I had to, like it was a rule, forced. Yet this afternoon I just wanted to stay and hold you and wake up and see you- which by the way I didn’t get to see you first thing.” He said with a playful tone, Hadrian giggled a little. “What I’m saying is that I had already wanted to be immortal once, and then I was alone and all for world domination, emotionless. Now, I have so much to live for, someone to live and live and live and live for.” and with that line Hadrian threw himself at the man who killed hundreds, who killed his parents, who tried to kill him, caused the death of his godfather, and so many of his friends, the man who he killed as a monster, than years later helped to become a man once more, who was over emotional for two weeks, who finally finally went to bed with him. 

That night Hadrian and Death branded Tom with Deaths Mark, a triangle with a circle and a line through it at the nape of his neck, just like Hadrian’s. That night Tom cast a counterspell to remove all the Death Marks from all of his followers, Tom could care less about this dimension, if they felt light was good then let them see first hand, Death helped to forge a body that looked just like Toddlermort and left Voldemort's magical signature on it, that night Tom and Hadrian chose where their first adventure would take place. That night marked the start of the rest of their lives.


	3. Happy Anniversary

A black rabbit dashed towards the whomping willow, listening as he heard the noise of soft paws trampling after him. He looked back to see the silver fox getting close, and dived into the secret entrance of the Shrieking Shack, he hopped up the steps, and into the first room, jumping up onto the bed just as the fox entered the room. The fox bent down, wiggling, and readying to pounce on his prey, his blood red eyes following the black rabbit as settled in the middle of the bed. 

The fox pounced, and landed above the rabbit, and watched as the rabbit transformed into a 14 year old boy with shoulder length wavy blonde hair, and Avada Kedavra colored eyes that smirked up at the silver fox who slowly turned into a 16 year old boy with short light brown hair, and dark green eyes. Both wore only their night bottoms, the younger had green cotton pajamas with ‘Plank’ from a show called Ed Edd and Eddy on them, while the older had dark green silk.

“Mmm, I caught my prey.” Tom (currently known as Apophis) murmured, his arms propped at either side of Hadrian (Phoenix), holding himself at eye level above him.

“Oh, whatever will I do!” Hadrian cried dramatically, both were unaware of the four animagi currently frozen in the adjoined room (In this dimension Remus isn’t a werewolf, but all marauders learn their animagi by 14) Peter had seen the rabbit and fox bound up the stairs, and quickly reported to his friends that animals got in, it was only when the wolf and grim animagi smelt them that they realized it was two other animagi, not animals. They had scored some firewhiskey and scotch and had decided to celebrate at the shrieking shack. “Please, big bad… well you're a fox, so we’ll have to improvise!” Hadrian said with a giggle, they had multiple animagi forms, but they loved to play with the ones that clashed horribly, hence the fox and rabbit.

“Oh, please, get back in character when ever you have time sweetheart, not like we’ve had to spend the last two weeks surrounded by Hufflepuffs who take loyalty serious enough I suspect they slip each others condoms on.” Hadrian snorted in perfect timing to cover the snorts of their unknown witnesses.

“Sorry,” Hadrian cleared his throat dramatically, and started to make himself tremble, worrying his lower lip. “Please, big bad… fox.” He couldn’t help the smirk. “I’ll do anything for you to eat me out,” Hadrian said his voice dropping. “Oh, oops, was that not my line? I apologize, let me try again, I’ll do anything for you not to eat me.” Tom hummed and dragged his finger over Hadrian’s lips.

“Hmm… not very convincing my love.”

“Sorry my performance wasn’t up to your standards, my lord.” Hadrian shot back, Tom growled low in his throat and kissed him firmly, sucking the ‘youngers’ bottom lip into his mouth, Hadrian smirked into the kiss before reciprocating, opening his mouth to let the foreign tongue in. Tom pulled back and had a face of contemplation on.

“H-Phoenix… don’t your Marauders come here often?” This made the silent and awkward boys freeze in fear, because those new Hufflepuffs knew of the shack, and knew it wasn’t haunted like they convinced everyone, and knew they were animagi. 

“Oh fuck, what day is it?” 

“Like, the 23rd,” Tom saw dawning horror cross Hadrian's face and groaned. “They’re here aren't they?” He asked, trying to mask his fondness with exasperation. Hadrian smiled innocently.

“Yeah, didn’t realize it was the third week of the month… so they are most likely here if it’s based on my luck.” Hadrian said with a grin.

“You’re impossible Darling, and I was hoping to have the locals calling it the Shrieking Shack for a whole ‘nother reason.” Tom purred. Then sat up, taking Hadrian with him.

“At least we have their prank tomorrow at breakfast to look forward to.” Hadrian said, knowing the Marauders could very well be listening, from the quiet gasp he could only assume he was correct. 

The Marauders waited to transform into their human forms when Peter came back telling them it was clear, they stood in silence for a little while before Remus finally spoke.

“They’ve been here for two weeks and they figured out the Shrieking Shack was a myth, we were sneaking in, which can only happen if you're small or an animal, they even knew our schedule!”

“And our prank? How the hell did they figure that out?!” Sirius added, looking between his three friends.

“Aren’t they rather quiet in school?” James asked.

“Yeah, I mean Phoenix is, he’s in half our classes, as for Apophis, he’s a 6th year.” Peter said, just as confused.

“Well, that certainly didn’t seem shy. Playing fox and rabbit for foreplay?” Remus said with a smirk. 

“And their Hufflepuffs! Their not supposed to break rules like sneaking out and becoming animagi, and their supposed to be- like- not like that.” Sirius said, waving his arms around. 

Hadrian turned into a humming bird, and watched as Tom turned into one as well, the only difference between the two was the coloring, Hadrian’s was black with his avada eyes, while Toms was light brown, with red undertones that brought out his blood red eyes, no matter their glamours their animals reflected their true selves, Hadrian's were nearly all black besides a choice few, and all had his eyes, while Toms were mixes in color, mainly silvers, browns, and reds with his eye color.

They maid it to the library and flew into the restricted section, and transformed back into themselves. Tom quickly cast a silent and wandless warming charm around Hadrian, then himself as he saw him shiver, Hadrian smirked and said in a teasing voice.

“Someone's whipped.” Tom smirked, liking the playful banter.

“Strange, last time I remembered it was you who liked to be whipped.” Tom purred, pressing Hadrian against one of the shelves and kissing him. Hadrian pulled back when air became a necessity.

“While I thoroughly enjoy both whips, and this, I’d rather not do this while pressed against the Dark Arts section, they did nothing wrong to earn such a traumatizing thing.” Hadrian said looking behind him. “Most of these are outdated, look at this, Dark Magic: Curses and their Counters, 1939.” Tom snorted, and approached to look at the worn out book.

“Is that the oldest?” He asked, flipping it open and looking through the pages.

“No, second newest, behind that one we have at home, from 1954.” Hadrian stopped the pages and grinned pointing to one. “Salazar! I forgot about this one, oh it’s just wonderful! And the counter has to be sang, which is just the most fun to watch them try to sing through the pain, their skin literally starts to slip off, I’ve only seen one person get the counter to work while suffering.” Tom leaned forward, and read the curse, humming in agreement. Before he could comment someone behind them cleared their throat. Hadrian and Tom both calmly turned their head, knowing anyone who snuck back here wouldn’t report them. They were faced with Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black. 

Lucius glided forward, carefully taking the book from Hadrian's hand and reading over the course they had just witnessed the shy and polite Hufflepuff speak of, and had apparently cast it and enjoyed it. They were in the section trying to find a book on potions when they heard the two new students talking, when they looked at the two shirtless Hufflepuffs they were all equally surprised to see tattoo’s covering most of their bodies, the younger having far more. He ‘hmmd’ curiously, and passed the book to Severus and Regulus who read it over, both looking up with raised brows as Narcissa looked it over and looked up shocked, but hiding it well.

“Apophis, I think we’ve visitors.” Hadrian stage whispered, Tom smiled at him fondly and Hadrian returned it before they both slipped on their Slytherin masks. All four Slytherins were startled to see them pull on emotionless masks, but brushed it off, believing the mask would eventually fall. What caught their interests more was the youngest having a tattoo of the whomping willow after only being here a couple weeks.

“The Skin Slackening Curse?” both Hufflepuffs cocked their eyebrows in similar ways, but kept everything else hidden. 

“Apophis Adamms, and this is Phoenix Zermith.” Tom introduced, holding his hand out and shaking Lucius hand, Hadrian following.

“Lucius Malfoy.” Tom then moved onto Regulus, who introduced himself, Hadrian was the first to take Narcissa's hand and brush his lips to her knuckles, and then shake Severus hand. “I never thought I’d see the day two Hufflepuffs snuck out after hours, much less into the restricted section to read about Dark Curses, Curses they have obviously cast.” Lucius looked at Hadrian for any tells and was irritated to find none.

“I thought I’d never see the day we got caught by both Gryffindors and Slytherins within half an hour. To think, we were just looking for a good place to shag.” Hadrian said, causing Severus and Regulus to blush lightly and Narcissa to cover her lips daintily and Lucius to smirk at the non answer. 

“Hufflepuff dorms don’t have anywhere for such activities?” Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow. Tom smirked before replying.

“Hufflepuff are far too innocent for our play time.” Tom said, smiling slightly as Hadrian rolled his eyes and continued.

“Those Hufflepuffs would need mind healers if they saw- or heard- us playing Apophis.” The Slytherins smirked at the two’s blatant display of disloyalty to the house of loyalty.

“Strange to hear two Hufflepuffs, house of the loyal, bad mouthing their own.” Severus drawled, watching them carefully, both Huff’s scoffed as one, and smiled at each other for their timing.

“Just because our house is filled with those who barely know one sex position, and we are aware of such, doesn’t mean we aren’t loyal.” Hadrian drawled back. 

“So this curse, the counter is a melody?” Narcissa asked, trying to get more information on the curse, hoping her being a girl would make them less guarded. 

“Yes, the book does say it is.” Hadrian answered, his mask still firmly in place. He turned to Tom and looked him up and down hungrily, they had plans this evening, but it seemed it would be an impossible feat. “My Daddy told me about it once.” Hadrian said in the same monotone voice, while Tom’s eyes darkened and he shifted just the slightest. The Slytherins had never heard someone call their fathers ‘daddy’ except when they were fairly young, and then they were taught ‘father’. Narcissa on the other hand was confused up until she put together the ‘look’ Hadrian gave Tom, the phrasing and how Tom shifted. Her eyes widened minutely and a blush took over her face. Tom and Hadrian both saw he reaction, and the others naive thoughts and decided to play some more.

“Hmm… Daddy does know best.” the ‘sweetheart’ was left out, but Hadrian knew it would be there, and he hid a grin.

“A Daddy kink? Explains why you guys leave Hufflepuff domain.” Narcissa said with a smirk, the three other boys looked at her as if she grew a head for saying ‘kink’ but then dawning understanding hit the 6th year Slytherin and they all looked at Hadrian with blushes rising to their ears, Tom smirked while Hadrian grinned manically.

“That’s the least of their problems,”

“Oh Salazar, you said Phoenix liked whips!” Regulus exclaimed, getting redder, while Severus followed in his lead. Lucius and Narcissa smirked at the two ‘shy’ Hufflepuffs calculatingly.

“While I do enjoy you two sizing us up, we did have plans and our last two places were infested with 6th year Gryffindor, and Slytherin alike, and we have whips and Daddy kink’s to get to.” Hadrian said cheerfully, then he changed his stance to shrivel up the slightest and made himself blush and avoided eye contact. “I-it was nice to meet you.” He stuttered, all four’s mouth dropped open at the very obvious change, they looked over to Tom who was standing less straight and had the book clutched tightly to himself, much like he did in their classes, his face was one of innocence and nervousness.

“Yes, it was a pleasure, we should go know, don’t want Filch to catch us!” Tom said in a shy voice, then they both rushed out, leaving shocked, and pleasantly impressed Slytherin behind.

Hadrian turned into a hummingbird once again flew up to the second floor, and to the door of the girls bathroom, he held his finger up to his mouth as if to ‘shh’ him, Tom was going to lift a questioning brow until Hadrian slipped his finger into his mouth and sucked on it, smirking around it. Tom’s eyes dilated, and flashed red as he pushed Hadrian through the door and against the sink, kissing him hard, biting his lip and sucking his tongue into his own mouth. 

Hadrian hopped onto the sink, widening his legs as Tom stepped between them, looping his arm around the smaller waist and tugging him forward flush against him, Hadrian moaned into his mouth and rolled his hips against Tom’s, pulling back and throwing his head back as his hardening length rubbed with Toms. He leaned forward and took advantage of Hadrian’s exposed neck by latching onto his adam’s apple and sucking, smiling as he felt Hadrian swallow thickly and keen. Tom moved down and started nibbling lightly at his neck until he reached his shoulder and bit down hard at the tattoo of a fox and rabbit, one he had on his own shoulder. Hadrian's back arched while Tom bit hard into him, and he grabbed at the back of Tom’s head, holding it against him while moaning loudly.

“OoOoOohhh it’s getting hot in here!” Came a shrill voice, they both jumped apart and looked at Moaning Myrtle with contempt, this was their third attempt. 

“GOD DAMMIT!” Tom cried while Hadrian covered his face with a groan, Myrtle recoil and was about to start crying at being yelled at when Hadrian stepped forward to speak.

“Sorry Myrtle, we aren’t angry with you, we are frustrated, it’s just been so hard for us to have time on our own since moving here, we’ve been together for so long, and being separated like this has been difficult, we’ve been trying to find a place to be alone for the whole night, but keep getting caught by other students, could you give us this lovely room for the evening?” Hadrian said sweetly, Myrtle practically blushed and stuttered for a little bit.

“O-of course! I’m so sorry for interrupting, you guys are so cute!” She cried out, doing the ghost equivalent to hopping up and down while clapping like a girl. As soon as she left Hadrian groaned and turned to Tom.

“Open the bloody chamber, we are going to go and freeze Salazar’s portrait and fuck.” Hadrian said, Tom just smirked at his annoyance and opened the chamber, calling the stairs, and running down after Hadrian.

Hadrian approached the statue, swatting at Tom as he kissed at his neck.

::Tom! Stop it!:: He hissed in mock anger, then turned towards the statue. ::Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!:: he hissed out, they both promptly closed their eyes, Tom ran his hand down Hadrian’s back and pinched his arse, making Harry squawk and push back against him. 

::Young Master?:: Hissed Euryale, Tom froze behind Harry because the Basilisk shouldn’t recognize him, the Tom from this dimension was not a descendant from Salazar.

::Euryale? How do you recognize me?:: Tom hissed back. ::May we open our eyes? Have you closed your lids?::

::Yes, it is safe Young Master, I remember both you and Little Master, Basilisks are very strong magical creatures.:: Both opened their eyes to look at the gorgeous snake with a soft smile, this was the first time they returned to Hogwarts for a life, they’ve been to the other Magical Schools, and have spent other lives in different countries.

::While we have missed so much Euryale, we have come down for some alone time.::

::Are you Mates?!:: She hissed excitedly, flicking her tongue out at them.

::Yes, we have been Mates for thousands of years.::

::Are you making Hatchling's?:: Hadrian blushed and Tom smirked.

::We will make a good attempt for you Euryale, could you lift us into Salazar’s Chamber’s?:: Tom hissed, smirking at a flustered Hadrian. They closed Salazar’s statue as soon as they entered, thanking Euryale, before Hadrian could walk further Tom had him against the wall outside the door to the study and started licking at his ear, and pushing his hips into Hadrian’s.

::D-Daddy!:: Hadrian gasped as Tom rolled into him hard, and bit into his neck simultaneously.

::Yes, sweetheart?::

::Flat surface!:: Hadrian smirked, jumping up and wrapping his legs around his hips, their bare chests flush together as Hadrian licked at one of Tom’s nipples, making him groan.

Tom approached the study door and hissed ::open:: to the door at the same time Hadrian dropped their glamours. Then looked down to Hadrian who was looking up through his lashes as he latched on a nipple. ::You little minx, Daddy doesn’t make milk.:: They both looked at each other before breaking into laughs as Tom pushed him against the nearest bookshelf.

::God, that had to be the worst thing you’ve ever said.::

::Hmm, you're prick says otherwise.:: Tom hissed as he pushed against Hadrian’s now dripping cock, he felt it harden as he said it, Hadrian blushed vividly and tried to distract him by licking at his nipple gain as Tom rolled into him and hissed instead. ::Do you like it when Daddy feeds you?:: Hadrian moaned loudly around Toms nipple, then scolded himself for finding that arousing. Tom on the other hand found this absolutely hot, why? He had no fucking clue, but he also didn’t care. He grabbed Hadrian’s hair and tugged it back hard, making Hadrian cry out, but the cry got captured into Tom’s mouth. Neither noticed the gobsmacked painting the hung on the wall.

Salazar was shocked, and excited that someone entered his chamber, especially when they knew how to open it to his private quarters, He was all prepared to get someone to mentor, and was a little shocked when the wards to his quarter said two had entered, but he brushed it off thinking his heir brought a friend down. Then he listened as outside the door he could make out two distinctly different voices hissing, but couldn’t work out what they were saying, he thought for a moment that they could be siblings of sorts? But that idea was short lived as the door swung open and an older boy stepped in with a younger year wrapped around his waist, kissing furiously, he was too shocked to speak at that moment as he heard one tell the other that ‘Daddy doesn’t make milk’ before they both burst out laughing, then become so much more speechless as he realized that the younger called the older one ‘daddy’. Gods he was getting too old for this.

::WAIT!:: Hadrian yelled out, Tom stopped instantly, worried he had bit too hard, he started looking Hadrian over for anything wrong as he spoke.

::Sorry Sweetheart, did I bite too hard?:: He asked worriedly, Hadrian smiled fondly before pointing to his side, directly at Salazar. The older Wizard watched as Tom stiffened and turned to look slowly with a blush. 

::I thought calling the Dark Lord ‘daddy’ was embarrassing, but here I go proving myself wrong by calling you it infront of your great great great great grandfather.:: Hadrian whispered too quietly for the portrait to here, Tom glared at Hadrian and let him down. 

::Sorry you had to see that Lord Slytherin, and sorry, but Hadrian here will be freezing your portrait so we can finish this up, we will animate you again after.:: Tom said, and before Salazar could reply with ‘hell yeah you’re going to freeze me for this!’ he was frozen.

Hadrian pulled Tom towards the couch and pushed him down before straddling his lap and kissing him. Tom waved his hand making both of their bottoms disappear and re-appear folded on a chair across the room, Hadrian keened as he felt the hard flesh against his own, and started to rub against it insistently. Tom scooted Hadrian back on his legs so he couldn’t touch his member against Hadrian, knowing that's all Hadrian wanted right now, but his thoughts were proved wrong as Hadrian looked down at Toms flushed and weeping cock, and licked his lips before looking up at his Daddy with wide innocent eyes. Tom felt himself twitch at Hadrian’s ‘good boy’ face and moaned quietly.

“Daddy?” Hadrian said while shifting on his lap, Tom felt as Hadrian’s cheeks parted over his knee, and started to bounce his leg, smirking as Hadrian gasped and started to rub his revealed rosebud back and forth on him.

“Yes sweetheart?” He replied, watching as Hadrian's length twitched. Hadrian looked back down at Tom’s hard flesh and moaned wantonly at the sight of the precum, and licked his lips again, knowing Tom was following the movement.

“Can I please taste your cock?”

“You want Daddy’s cock in your mouth?” Hadrian nodded and acted shy, Tom nearly came from the sight of his Hadrian playing innocent. “Will Daddy’s big cock fit in your little mouth honey? Won’t you're jaw ache for days sweety?” Hadrian arched his back and moaned, Tom smirked as a dark red flush invaded Hadrian’s body.

“Yes yes yes! Please Daddy!” 

“Okay, you have been listening so well, you can suck Daddy.” Hadrian slid off his knee and tentatively licked at the building cum. Tom threw back his head as Hadrian sucked the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit, he popped off and lowered his lips to set open mouth sloppy ones to Tom's balls before sucking on one softly, Tom started to pant as Hadrian licked a wet stripe up the shaft before sinking the 8 inches deep into his mouth, the tip nudging its way down his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head as he rolled Tom’s balls in his hand, massaging them. He popped off just as he felt the flesh in his hand quiver. He heard Tom whine quietly above him, and could see him physically restraining himself from moving his hips, Hadrian took this as an okay, he didn’t want to make Daddy cum without permission, so he latched his lips around the head and sucked hard, Tom cried out, his thighs flexing as he came into Hadrian’s mouth.

Tom kept his head lulled against the couch, and his eyes shut as he caught his breath, and came down from his high, he was still trying to recover as he felt Hadrian climb up and sit in his lap. He opened his eyes slowly and look at Hadrian, realizing that something was off, Hadrian was refusing to meet his eye, with a pretty blush on his cheeks, it only took a couple more seconds for Tom to realize that the problem was that Hadrian still had his cum in his mouth. He replaced the moan that wanted to escape with a stern look, assuming Hadrian was in the mood to misbehave, and get punished.

“Hadrian, Sweetheart, you have to swallow Daddy’s cum.” Hadrian met his eye and hesitantly shook his head ‘no’. Tom kept up the act and narrowed his eyes, feeling smug as Hadrian flushed and wiggled in his lap as a rush of arousal at the idea of punishment hit him. “When Daddy lets you put his cock in your mouth, you have to swallow Daddy’s cum.” Tom continued sternly. He watched in confusion as Hadrian brought three of his dainty fingers up and popped them into his mouth, wiggling them around before opening his mouth enough to pull them out, coated thickly in Toms cum, the sight made his cock twitch with interest. Hadrian swallowed what was left in his mouth and smiled coyly.

“Sorry that I wasn’t being a good boy, but I wanted Daddy’s cum everywhere in me, but I made Daddy’s cock too soft to fill the rest.” Hadrian said innocently as he reached between his legs and popped one of his cum-slicked fingers into himself, moaning quietly while keeping eye contact. Tom was not expecting that, and he could feel himself hardening as he watched Hadrian fuck himself with his own cum. Hadrian had his eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open as he rolled his hips, and pumped his fingers when Tom pulled his fingers out. Hadrian opened his eyes and smirked at Tom before gripping Tom and lining himself up before dropping down hard, taking Tom up to the hilt. Hadrian didn’t expect the angle to hit his prostate, the mixture of the stretch, the pain at the hard pressure, and the overwhelming pleasure from his prostate he came his mouth open in a silent scream as spurt after spurt hit their chests, Tom gripped his hips and bounced him on his cock as he contracted around him, continuously hitting his prostate through his orgasm, and the after high, he cast a lubrication charm, while his old cum helped, it wasn’t enough for his liking. 

Hadrian recovered quickly, his cock already hardening due to Tom’s relentless pace, he grabbed Tom’s hands that were bouncing him from his hips and brought one to his half hard dick, curling it around himself, and the other up into his hair and started to ride Tom on his own, pulling up only to drop down hard. Tom got the message and swiped his thumb over the head of Hadrian’s penis while tugging his hair, bringing Hadrian forward enough to claim his lips. It only took a couple more minutes for Hadrian to cum, pushing himself down onto Tom and rolling his hips as his walls contracted around Tom, which in turn caused Tom’s release.

“Happy 4,238th Anniversary Tom.” Hadrian murmured against his chest, Tom was carding his fingers through Hadrian's long hair, knowing that once the glamour was raised he’d have to survive with Phoenix’s shoulder length hair. He smiled fondly and tipped Hadrian’s head towards him for a soft kiss.

“Happy 4,238th Sweetheart. We should get cleaned up and fix Salazar’s portrait.” Hadrian grinned before getting up and casting a cleaning charm and slipping on his Ed Edd and Eddy pajama bottoms while Tom did the same with his. They cleaned the couch just in case before both sitting innocently beside each other while Tom cast the counter on the portrait. 

Salazar closed his mouth, having realized he had already been frozen and looked at the two in front of him, know that he had a good view of them he could see that the one with long hair was most likely a 6th year, while the other looked older than 17, a Professor? Surely no Professor would sleep with a student, but they both are young. He snorted at their ‘innocent’ act, and received a smirk and grin in response.

“Once again, we apologize for the… not so ideal first impression. This is Hadrian, and my names Tom.” Tom said with an apologetic smile. 

“Yes, that was one of the more interesting things I’ve seen.” He said, thinking on the whole ‘Daddy milk’ thing. It seemed they both got what he was referring to as both blushed.

“Sorry, it’s our anniversary, and we have tried three other locations, and got caught first by Gryffindors, than Slytherins, then a ghost. We had to give in and just use the chamber.” Salazar cocked a brow at the unsaid housing of his supposed ancestors, and gods he hoped they were distantly related. 

“Happy anniversary, what house are you in?” Salazar asked, curiously. The two seemed to have a silent conversation, in reality they actually were, the connection between them and Death was always open, but Death stayed clear of there unless directly spoken too, having heard far too many things he wish he hadn’t.

“Currently we are in Hufflepuff, we didn’t need people questioning us, and no one suspects a Hufflepuff.” Hadrian smirked. Salazar cocked an eyebrow because he said ‘currently’ and the whole idea behind Hufflepuff seemed ingenious. 

“What do you mean by currently?”

“Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve been in Hogwarts, but the first time I was here I proudly resided in Slytherin. This is my second time and we chose Hufflepuff to lay low.” Tom said, before looking at Hadrian, ignoring the confused look on Salazar’s face.

“Hmm, well my first life I was supposed to go in Slytherin, but I was manipulated and lied to so I begged to go anywhere else and ended up in Gryffindor. Since then I’ve been a Gryffindor once more, a Hufflepuff twice, counting this one, a Ravenclaw.... Three times? And a Slytherin about 5 times. I was also a DADA Professor, a Dark Arts Professor, and Headmaster once.” Hadrian grinned at Salazar’s confused face and Tom spoke again.

“This is our wedding anniversary, this is Hadrian Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Amerys-Malfoy-Carwin-Delwyn-Riddle, or for short Hadrian Peverell-Riddle. I’m Thomas Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Riddle, or Tom Peverell-Riddle. This is our 4,238th anniversary.” Tom said, grinning at the shocked look on Salazar's face, Hadrian spent an hour telling his story before Tom, then they both shared how they met, how they went from enemies to lovers, Death gifting Tom, and their adventures sense, Hadrian explained he got all his titles through blood adoption, that he had met the founders before, and that he planned to introduce Tom in another dimension soon. By the time he was finished Salazar was thrilled and amazed at the men before him. He didn’t believe them at first until Hadrian called for Euryale who confirmed that she met Tom before, and that she has met Hadrian many many times. Euryale had her head in the room and she was flicking her tongue at the two men.

::Have you created Hatchling's?:: She hissed, Hadrian blushed and smiled softly while Tom chuckled along with Salazar.

::No, not this time Euryale.:: Tom thought for a second then turned a soft smile to Hadrian. ::But we have before,:: He then turned to Salazar. ::We aren’t actually alive, but when we have kids they are. We have had 10 children, using a Potion so Hadrian can carry, and more Potions to make us age appropriately, we told our children eventually when we got around the age of 150 and all but a few understood. Our last child was a little over 125 years ago to us, but born in 2013 in a world were muggles never find Magics, most our kids we had in relatively safer universes. She was a dork, when she was 8 years old she made a play that included her, and four snakes. We never thought we’d see the day that a snake wore a top-hat then she came along.:: Tom said, wiping a tear from Hadrian.

::That must be hard for you guys.:: Salazar commented, feeling his own portrait heart clench at the idea of watching your children grow up around you, and knowing you'd have to leave.

::It does get hard, but we have each other,:: Tom said, looking at Hadrian, love softening his stare.

::Something to live for:: Hadrian commented, smiling softly.

::Someone to live and live and live and live for:: Tom finished, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the love of his lives.


End file.
